creepypasta_memofandomcom-20200214-history
EyelessJack
eyelessJack is the owner of the memo, and plays the Creepypasta character Eyeless Jack. Current Status Mint condition. Appearance Human: Dark olive skin; short, messy black hair; dark green eyes Demon: Light grey skin; eye sockets hollow and black, sometimes oozing a blood-like substance; messy, sometimes greasy, black hair RPer Information EJ is the owner of ##Creepypasta and runs all the behind-the-scenes stuff, including the AOP list, AutoKick list, and Ban list. She also does most of (if not all of) the reporting to Pesterchum mods. She will often watch the memo in secret, so never think you can get away with breaking the rules. She has little patience for bullshit. She has a three-strike rule, though, and will usually consult with other mods before making a big decision. If you stay on her good side, she'll stand by you and be far more likely to respect your opinion. If she really likes you, she may even accept you as an OP. The best way to really get on her good side is to follow the rules and be respectful, particularly of the OPs. However, if you get on her bad side, she'll make it show. She will be openly confrontational, disregard what you have to say, and more than likely ask you to leave. If you're not too deeply etched into her shitlist, and "I was wrong and I'm sorry" will usually do the trick. Especially if you do it in the memo for others to see. (She sees it as a show of courage and sincerity, by doing it where you can be held acocuntable by witnesses.) Even she will openly admit her feelings get a little carried away at times, and will understand as long as you acknowlege that what you did was upsetting. One of the biggest things that will land you on her shitlist is being rude, disrespectful, and being "blatantly stupid". If you're doing something she doesn't like, she will call you out on it . That being said, though, she's usually quite friendly and is very open-minded and willing to listen if you need someone to talk to. If you're having a problem, she'll see to it that it gets fixed, even if it's something as simple as figuring out a quirk. EJ plays quite a few characters, and may or may not willingly disclose which ones. Often times she will often enter the memo as a little-known character and watch undetected, allowing for a false sense of security to see if people break the rules behind her back. Sometimes she'll remain quiet in the memo for hours on end, for various reasons. The best way to get his attention is to honk (ONCE), ping her by typing EJ, or PMing her with a simple "you're being spoken to". Character Backstory Jack Easton was an ordinary 16 year old boy with a mother and younger sister. His father had died in a car wreck a few years ago. He was the daredevil among his friends, always up for challenge if it meant shocking others or defying the odds, or his own safety. He loved a good thrill, and he loved a good prank. Both of these things would end up biting him in the ███. Not really one to turn down an invitation to something fun, Jack attended a party with his friends. Half the Sophmore class was there, and the music was blasting tracks from last year. The party was alright for a while, everyone getting sugar rush from the over-caffinated soda/monster/redbull/rockstar mutation in the cooler. Because yeah, Jason thought it'd be cool to use a sports cooler. "Yo, guys, you hear about those crazy stories all over the internet?" Jason asked, walking over to Jack and some of his best friends, Jack's hot blonde girlfriend, Christina, hanging on his arm with a cup of "Overdrive" (as Jason was calling it) in her hand. "What stories?" she slurred. There was no doubt by the way she was acting that she had spiked her own drink. It didn't surprise Jack in the least, though he was careful not to get into that. "Some dude's video game came to life and killed him. And another guy was burned alive, only to come back and kill his family." "Man," Jack rolled his eyes. "You're full of ████. It's like that stupid Bloody Mary bull████." He happened to say this just as the disc stopped playing, and the whole room turned to look at him. "Jack, dude, it's not bull████." Kenny, a boy in Jack's math class, said with a frown. "I've heard of 20 different people dying because of that Bloody Mary thing." "You're a ████ing wuss, it's not real. I'll prove it." Jack turned toward the bathroom, but Christina pulled him back. "Babe, come on~ What if it is real? If you die, we can't... you know... do the do later." She licked her lips seductively. Yeah, she was definately drunk. "Wow, really? Is that all you want me alive for? Now I'm really gonna do it." He pulled his arm away from her and went into the bathroom, his friends all waiting anxiously as the door closed. "████ing joke. Bloody Mary isn't real." He turned of the light and closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll just keep my eyes closed, then I won't see her and it won't work." He chuckled to himself before clearing his throat. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mar-" "You think this is a joke?" a young female voice suddenly said. It startled Jack enough to make him open his eyes, stumbling back when he saw the face of a girl with long, dark brown hair, her eyes bleeding all down her face. "You think that what I have become... is funny?" She crawled out of the mirror as if it were a scene from The Ring, sliding off the sink and approaching Jack with the most loathsome of glares. He tried to shove her away, but it did him no use, his hands just went straight through. He stumbled backward and fell into the tub. This was way too much, even for him. "I-I... I... Uh..." "Let me show you, how FUNNY it is, Jack Easton.... Or shall I call you... Eyeless Jack, now?" She grabbed his face and excruciating pain surged through Jack's body, though most of it was in his head and eyes. He screamed out as he felt his eyes melt in their sockets in mere seconds, his body tensing and writhing as his nails and teeth became longer and sharper. He could feel his skin go dry, and thicken, only to seemingly return to normal, and his stomach began to churn and tighten, as if he hadn't eaten in days. When Bloody Mary finally pulled her hand away, Jack collapsed in a sore, panting heap, on the verge of tears from the pain alone. He felt strange, and everything seemed darker, but... not, at the same time. It was like his mind could see, but his eyes couldn't. It was impossible for him to understand. Bloody Mary disappeared, and Jack pulled himself to his feet, an insatiable hunger rising up. Madness began to overtake him as he stepped into the livingroom. He could hear screams of shock and horror from Christina and their friends, and something inside him snapped. He lunged for the nearest pulse he could hear and sunk his teeth into the guy's neck, tearing it open and spraying blood everywhere. The entire house was filled with screams then and people began to scatter, but Jack couldn't stop the animalistic madness coursing through him. One by one, he disposed of anyone unlucky enough to get stuck inside the house, tearing flesh from their bodies and eating them alive. It wasn't until he heard sirens that he snapped back into reality, his face stuffed into Christina's barely-living torso. He had his hand on her lightly pulsating heart, and fear shot through him. He stumbled back, nails scraping across the already weak organ and causing it to burst. Covered from head to toe in the blood of his classmates, Jack turned and ran out the back door, fleeing for his life. He was physically blind, but it was like all his other senses could put everything into a near-perfect image. Except for when it came to a wall. He slammed face-first into Jason's backyard fence and climbed up, attracting the attention of the police. He glanced back before disappearing into the shadows. Jack left town, eventually finding a cabin in the middle of the woods. It was owned by an elderly man, who easily lost his life to Jack. Jack took refuge in the cabin, for a while just snatching up hikers and joggers who were unfortunate enough to wander by. After a year, however, he realized that it wouldn't be enough, and began leaving the cabin to hunt down new victims. His primary objective when attacking was to keep the victim alive. Give them the opportunity to run away afterward if possible. He began carrying around a small kit in order to stitch up his careful, precise cuts, prefering to only take non-essential organs, such as a single kidney per person. Over the course of 4 years, he kept himself isolated until he came face-to-face with Shadow Lurker in the darkness of midnight. Despite being quite hostile at first, Shadow Lurker managed to get him to relax, and explained to him that we wasn't the only "outcast", and there were plenty others willing to associate with him. It was around this time that Jack had been introduced to a demonic drug known as the "Black Stuff". After that, he met Trenderman, through Shadow Lurker, who began making plush dolls of himself, Shadow Lurker, and various other CPs to allow Jack to "see" what they looked like, more or less, through feel. This eventually developed into a habit of playing out imaginary scenarios with the dolls to keep himself entertained. Shortly after, he met Ben and Jeff, and they quickly became best friends, eventually influencing Jack to begin drinking. Afterwards, he met the rest of the gang, and began to revert to his old personality again. Sassy, sarcastic, smart-mouthed, and soft-hearted. Even 6 years after his demonization, he still wakes in cold sweat to nightmares of Bloody Mary's face, and the sickening feeling that came with the melting of his eyes. Diseased Jack (Old Backstory) When Jack was 13 years old, he moved to a new town with his mother and little sister Allison. At 16, he contracted an unknown disease that slowly rotted his skin and disolved his eyes and vocal chords over the course of 6 months. Almost right away, he suffedered from coughing fits and fevers. Two months in, his body started becoming weak, and he began coughing blood. His voice was the first thing to go at 3 months, forcing him to learn sign language before his doctors insisted he stay in bed and rest at all times. It was at this time that his girlfriend, Christina, dumped him by saying she couldn't date a dying man who looked like a corpse and couldn't talk. After 4 months of being sick, his eyes were completely melted, leaving him blind. Finally, during the 5th month, he realized that his body was craving the consumption of organs. He attempted to satisfy it with cooked animal organs, but it did him no good. One day, while his mother was tending to him, gently cleaning his blue-grey, zombie-like face after helping him eat some liver (he needed help cutting it still to avoid slicing his own fingers by accident), an animalistic urge overwhelmed him and he tackled his mother. He grabbed the knife and killed her violently, blindly and sloppily cutting her open and stuffing his face on her warm, raw organs. As he choked on them, he had the opportunity to realize what he was doing and gasped as he heard the soft whimper of his 12 year old sister in the doorway. Traumatized, all she could do was stand there trembling, her breathing shaky and eyes filling with tears of horror and confusion. Guilt began to overwhelm Jack as Allison broke into violent sobs and began screaming, and he quickly covered her mouth, holding her close. She struggled, shouting and crying, demanding to know why he would do such a thing. Unable to answer, and knowing she would forever have that image in her mind for the rest of her life, he picked up the knife again and slit his sister's throat before she could let out another scream. He spent the next hour sitting on the floor and holding Allison's body close, rocking her in attempt to comfort himself and to trick himself into believing she was simply asleep, tears flowing from his empty eye sockets. The rest of the evening was spent cleaning up the mess as best he could, pouring bleach wherever he could feel blood. Once he felt satisfied with his blind cleaning job, he changed into a black hoodie and sweatpants, finding an old Halloween mask and hiding the face he knew was so hideous. He left the house and left town, eventually finding a cabin in the middle of the woods. It was owned by an elderly man, who easily lost his life to Jack. Jack took refuge in the cabin, for a while just snatching up hikers and joggers who were unfortunate enough to wander by. After a year, however, he realized that it wouldn't be enough, and began leaving the cabin to hunt down new victims. His primary objective when attacking was to keep the victim alive. Give them the opportunity to run away afterward if possible. He began carrying around a small kit in order to stitch up his careful, precise cuts, prefering to only take non-essential organs, such as a single kidney per person. Over the course of 4 years, he kept himself isolated until he came face-to-face with Shadow Lurker in the darkness of midnight. Despite being quite hostile at first, Shadow Lurker managed to get him to relax, and explained to him that we wasn't the only "outcast", and there were plenty others willing to associate with him. After that, he met Trenderman, through Shadow Lurker, who began making plush dolls of himself, Shadow Lurker, and various other CPs to allow Jack to "see" what they looked like, more or less, through feel. This eventually developed into a habit of playing out imaginary scenarios with the dolls to keep himself entertained. The next person he met was Alice, a relative of sorts of Slenderman. She managed to bring back his human senses. Shortly after, he met Ben, and they quickly became best friends. (With one RPer, Jack and Ben hooked up and are dating.) Afterwards, he met the rest of the gang, and began to revert to his old personality again. Sassy, sarcastic, smart-mouthed, and soft-hearted. Even now, 6 years later, he still mourns the death of his sister, and will sit for hours, just staring at her photo and crying, wishing he hadn't felt the need to kill her, regretting everything he'd done that day, and fearing what would happen... if he re-encountered his beloved, sweetheart of a sister.